


Two Captains

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like?" Maria gestured down to her costume.</p>
<p>"Is that my shield?" Steve asked and Maria nodded.</p>
<p>"Thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it," Maria said as Steve sat down next to her at the circle table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Captains

30 day OTP challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 07

\- Cosplaying

"Do you know where Maria is?" Steve asked over to music and chatter in the large ball room. Natasha shrugged, a glass of red wine in her hand.

"She's here somewhere, but i don't know what she's dressed up as," Natasha said, turning her head towards Steve. She smirked at his outfit.

"I know, shut up," Steve told her, as he leaned on the bar behind him.

"I didn't say anything," Natasha said back to him, turning her head away from him, not doing well at hiding her smirk behind her glass.

"But you thought it," Steve said and tugged on his wing. He lifted the beer in his hand up to his lips and took a gulp. Steve then looked at Natasha costume that she was not wearing.

"May I ask where your costume is?" Steve asked her. Natasha gestured to her black jeans, red tank top and black leather jacket.

"I came... as myself," Natasha told Steve. "I don't see the point, and I don't think I could have out-staged Stark," Natasha said nodding towards Stark who stood in a circle, chatting and laughing to some people Steve didn't know. The man had come as Charlie Chaplin and actually looked pretty good. Bruce stood next to Tony within the circle and fitting in well with the group. He was dressed as Professor Albert Einstein since Tony had made him.

"Robin Hood is here," Clint's voice came from Steve's left and then was hit in the side of the head with a fake arrow. Steve turned his head to look at Clint who just smirked at him and Nat. Nat shook her head, turning around to face the bar and get another drink.

"Have you seen Maria?" Steve asked him and Clint shook his head.

"Nope, sorry mate. She's here though," Clint said.

"You sure?"

"Yep, I can feel here icy presents," Clint joked and then shot another fake arrow towards Tony, hitting the genius on the head. Tony flinched and looked around as Clint ducked behind Steve. Steve sighed and scanned the room again. He knew Maria had been working late with Pepper but the CEO was here, yet no sign of Maria.

"Here I think I've spotted Maria," Natasha said, nudging Steve in the side with her elbow. She nodded her head over towards the tables. There sat Maria, deep in conversation with Tony's best friend, Rhodey, who had dressed as Iron Man, and Sam, who was dressed as Hawkeye. Maria laughed at something Sam had just said, Rhodey also laughing too. She swirled her glass of scotch slightly and then took a sip.

"Is it me or would that proper turn you on Steve?" Clint asked, smirking at Steve who just gave Clint and disapproving look.

"It's just you Clint," Natasha said as Steve walked towards the table the three were sat at. Maria looked up at Steve as he approached, a smirk placed playfully on her lips.

"You like?" Maria gestured down to her costume.

"Is that my shield?" Steve asked and Maria nodded.

"Thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it," Maria said as Steve sat down next to her at the circle table.

"I can't believe you came as me," Steve said.

"I came as Captain America not Steve Rogers," Maria said and Steve smirked.

"And that there is why I love you," Steve told her and Maria smirked back at him.

"I know," Maria said back and kissed him on the lips.

"That's just wired, Captain America kissing Captain America," Sam said as Clint and Natasha sat down.

"Yeah but it's fit Captain America kissing boring Captain America," Clint said back.

"Which one's which?" Rhodey asked and Clint shrugged. The table laughed lightly as Tony got up onto the stage for his speech.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a tricky one to write that's why it's taken me so long to post it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it. Next one up soon.


End file.
